21 Stycznia 2000
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Na szczytach władzy (Powers That Be) (12) - serial komediowy, USA 1992, reż. Hal Cooper, wyk. John Forsythe, Holland Taylor, Eve Gordon, Peter McNicol (24 min) 08.05 Giełda 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Przygody Misia Paddingtona - serial animowany, Kanada 1997 (23 min) 09.10 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 09.25 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 09.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - felieton 10.00 Supergrupa (Bugs 3) (30-ost.) - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1997, wyk. Craig McLachlan, Jesse Birdsall, Jaye Griffiths, William Chubb (49 min) 10.50 Domosfera - magazyn 11.10 Sekta (1/2) - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 11.40 Czas na komputer - magazyn komputerowy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Wielkie sprzątanie - magazyn 12.45 Klan (297) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (25 min) (powt.) 13.15 Świat tatuażu (1/2) - film dokumentalny, Holandia 1997 13.45 Nowa szkoła 14.00 Historie sekretne (6) - felieton 14.20 Więcej czy lepiej: Reklama 14.30 Do góry nogami - program dla dzieci 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Twarzą w twarz z Europą 15.35 Harry i Hendersonowie (Harry and the Hendersons) (22/72) - serial przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Alan Cooke/Frank Bonner/Tony Dow, wyk. Zachary Bostrom, Molly Cheek, Bruce Davison, Carol-Ann Plante (22 min) 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpres Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny (stereo) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.05 Moda na sukces (1041) - telenowela, USA 1992 (22 min) 18.30 Moc - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.50 Karnawał w Jedynce 19.00 Wieczorynka: Fraglesi - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1998 (24 min) 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Złoto dla zuchwałych (Kelly's Heroes) - komedia wojenna, USA/Jugosławia 1970, reż. Brian G. Hutton, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Telly Savalas, Donald Sutherland, Don Rickles (143 min) 22.30 Flesz - Wiadomości 22.35 Galeria Karewicza 22.45 Monitor Wiadomości 23.15 Sport 23.25 Życie moje - program publicystyczny 00.15 Tominokerzy (The Tommyknockers) (1,2) - horror, USA 1993, reż. John Power, wyk. Jimmy Smits, Marg Helgenberger, Robert Carradine, Cliff De Young (169 min) 03.10 Gatica zwany małpą (Gatica, il mono) - dramat biograficzny, Argentyna 1993, reż. Leonardo Flavio, wyk. Edgardo Nieva, Elisabeth Alves, Martin Andrade, Horacio Taicher (139 min) 05.25 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Projektantki (45) - serial obycz., USA 9.00 Transmisja z obrad Sejmu 14.55 W labiryncie (68/120) - serial obycz., Polska 15.30 Szalone liczby - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Ich pięcioro (77) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 17.00 Niezwykła Siódemka - teleturniej 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 W sieci - magazyn komputerowy (stereo) 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu- teleturniej 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Jeden na jeden - program 20.00 Sylwester 1999 - Warszawa wita 2000 rok (powt.) 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Patrz i sądź: Phoenix - dramat obyczajowy, USA 23.40 Katastrofy na żywo (7/12): Klęski żywiołowe - serial dok. 0.10 Kto mnie tak głaska... Szwagierkolaska (stereo) 0.50 Na tropie Wilby'ego - film sensac., USA 2.30 Zakończenie programu TV Kraków 07.00 (WP) Wyspa Noego - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Fizyka na wesoło - serial edukacyjny 07.40 (WP) Okiem naukowca - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08.30 (WP) Relacje - magazyn kulturalny 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Doktor Ewa (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1971, reż. Henryk Kluba, wyk. Ewa Wiśniewska, Jolanta Lothe, Ewa Berger-Jankowska, Franciszek Pieczka 11.15 (WP) Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Od Platona do Newtona - program popularnonaukowy 11.55 (WP) Harmonijka ustna i blues - program edukacyjny 12.05 (WP) Edukacja nowego wieku - felieton 12.30 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy 13.30 (WP) Jeszcze najlepsi - reportaż 13.45 (WP) Mistrzostwa Świata w Akrobacji Szybowcowej - reportaż 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 15.30 Kronika 15.35 Nasza antena 15.40 Z medycyną na Ty - magazyn medyczny 16.00 Euromagazyn - program publicystyczny 16.30 Msza święta dla chorych 17.30 Rekomendacje kulturalne - magazyn kulturalny 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Ludzie i wydarzenia 18.30 Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.45 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Mały pingwin Pik Pok - serial animowany 19.40 (WP) Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial animowany 19.50 (WP) Mały pingwin Pik Pok - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.00 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 21.30 Kronika 21.50 Nasza antena 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Seksmisja - komedia SF, Polska 1984, reż. Juliusz Machulski, wyk. Jerzy Stuhr, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Bożena Stryjkówna, Bogusława Pawelec (120 min) 00.30 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Szaleję za tobą (25) - serial komediowy 7.30 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 7.35 Karate Kot (1) - serial animowany, USA 1987 8.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (183) - serial animowany 8.30 Miasteczko Evening Shade (26) - serial obyczajowy 9.00 Simon (2) - serial komediowy 9.30 Posłaniec szczęścia (5) - telenowela 10.30 Luz Maria (36) - telenowela 11.35 13 Posterunek (41): Odcinek tylko dla dorosłych - serial 12.10 Nikita - serial sensacyjny 13.10 Miodowe lata (31): Dzikość serca - serial 14.00 Sekrety rodzinne - program rozrywkowy 14.30 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 15.00 Karate Kot (2) - serial animowany 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Powrót Supermana (62) - serial przygodowy 16.45 Alvaro (37) - telenowela 17.45 Luz Maria (37) - telenowela 18.40 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Posłaniec szczęścia (6) - telenowela 20.00 13 Posterunek (41): Odcinek tylko dla dorosłych - serial 20.35 Świat według Kiepskich (19): Cicha noc - serial 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.05 Kup i sprzedaj - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1989 22.45 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 22.50 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.05 Prognoza pogody 23.10 Polityczne graffiti 23.25 Różowa landrynka - magazyn erotyczny 23.55 Super Express TV 0.10 Krwawe skrzydła - horror, USA 1994 1.40 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 06.45 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 07.15 Trzy małe duszki (15) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.45 Przygody Animków (34) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.10 Super Pig (8) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.35 Laboratorium Dextera (36) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Kamila (41) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 09.50 Maria (197) - telenowela, Argentyna 10.40 Anna (31) - telenowela, Argentyna 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Cristina (148) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12.55 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn kulinarny 13.25 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 13.55 Trzy małe duszki (15) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.25 Przygody Animków (34) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Super Pig (8) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (274) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.45 Ich pięcioro (1) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 16.15 Pełna chata (103) - serial komediowy, USA 16.45 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.35 Wizjer tvn - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.05 Kamila (42) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Cristina (149) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 21.20 Droga bez powrotu (No Way Back) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Frank Cappello, wyk. Russell Crowe, Helen Slater, Etsushi Toyokawa, Michael Lerner (115 min) 23.15 Piątka walecznych (Force Five) - film sensacyjny, USA 1981, reż. Robert Clouse, wyk. Joe E.Lewis, Pam Huntington, Sonny Barnes, Amanda Wyss 01.10 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 01.40 Niebezpieczne pocałunki (Kissing a Dream) - film erotyczny, USA 1996, reż. Eric Gibson, wyk. Erin Lanza, Tracy Dali, Simon Page, Sheri Eckert (100 min) 03.20 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy Nasza TV 07.00 Hit Mix - program muzyczny 08.00 Życie jak poker (15) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 08.30 Telezakupy 09.05 Na południe (Due South) (15) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada/USA 1994, reż. George Bloomfield/Timothy Bond, wyk. Paul Gross, David Marciano, Beau Starr 10.05 Kapitan Jastrząb (131) - serial animowany 10.30 Sally czarownica (15) - serial animowany 11.00 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 11.30 Telezakupy 12.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 12.30 Życie jak poker (15) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 13.00 Antonella (105) - telenowela 14.00 Hit Mix - program muzyczny 15.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 15.30 Sally czarownica (15) - serial animowany 16.00 Antonella (105) - telenowela 16.50 Na południe (Due South) (15) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada/USA 1994, reż. George Bloomfield/Timothy Bond, wyk. Paul Gross, David Marciano, Beau Starr 17.45 WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 18.00 Kapitan Jastrząb (131) - serial animowany 18.30 Życie jak poker (15) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja (My Secret Identity) - serial SF, USA 1988, reż. Don McBrearty, wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Derek McGrath, Wanda Cannon, Marsha Moreau (25 min) 20.00 W imię ojca (In the Name of the Father) - dramat sensacyjny, Irlandia/W. Bryt./USA 1993, reż. Jim Sheridian, wyk. Daniel Day-Lewis, Pete Postlethwaite, Emma Thompson, John Lynch (127 min) 22.20 Medicopter 117 - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1997, reż. Thomas Nikel/Peter Welz, wyk. Anja Freese, Rainer Grenkowitz, Wolfgang Krewe, Serge Falck (50 min) 23.15 Dziennik 23.30 WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.45 Uomo di Rispetto - film fabularny 01.25 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 01.55 Życie jak poker (15) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 02.25 Hit Mix - program muzyczny 03.25 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Dziennik krajowy 08.10 Sport telegram (powt.) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.25 Giełda - magazyn 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Polska - Świat 2000: Krzysztof Zanussi - reportaż Lambrosa Ziotasa (powt.) 09.00 Złotopolscy (143): Separacja - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) 09.25 Mój ślad: Ryszard Kapuściński 09.30 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 10.00 Wszystkie pieniądze świata (1/4) - serial wojenny, Polska 1999, reż. Andrzej Kotkowski, wyk. Macik Stuhr, Radek Elis, Joanna Benda, Agnieszka Pilaszewska (56 min) (powt.) 10.55 Tygodnik Polityczny Jedynki (powt.) 11.45 Przegląd prasy polonijnej (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Zablokowani - reportaż (powt.) 12.45 Złotopolscy (143): Separacja - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) (powt.) 13.10 Ludzie listy piszą (powt.) 13.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 13.55 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 14.05 Credo 2000 - magazyn katolicki (powt.) 14.30 Magazyn polonijny z Ukrainy (powt.) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Róg Wojskiego - magazyn myśliwski 15.30 360 stopni dookoła ciała - magazyn medyczny 15.50 Akademia wiersza: Alcabon - wiersz Bolesława Leśmiana 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Teleprzygoda - program dla dzieci 17.45 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 18.05 Bazar - Magazyn Konsumentów Kultury 18.35 Mój ślad: Ryszard Kapuściński (powt.) 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Złotopolscy (143): Separacja - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Wszystkie pieniądze świata (2/4) - serial wojenny, Polska 1999, reż. Andrzej Kotkowski, wyk. Maciej Stuhr, Radek Elis, Joanna Benda, Agnieszka Pilaszewska (56 min) 21.00 MdM - program rozrywkowy 21.30 Tygodnik Polityczny Jedynki (powt.) 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Spojrzenie na Polskę - program publicystyczny Jerzego Klechty 23.15 Porozmawiajmy 00.00 Monitor Wiadomości 00.35 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień (powt.) 00.55 Złotopolscy (143): Separacja - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) (powt.) 01.20 Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości (powt.) 01.50 Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Wszystkie pieniądze świata (2/4) - serial wojenny, Polska 1999, reż. Andrzej Kotkowski, wyk. Maciej Stuhr, Radek Elis, Joanna Benda, Agnieszka Pilaszewska (50 min) (powt.) 02.50 Mój ślad (powt) 03.00 MdM - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 03.30 Tygodnik Polityczny Jedynki (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Sport telegram (powt.) 05.00 Spojrzenie na Polskę - program publicystyczny Jerzego Klechty (powt.) 05.15 Podwieczorek... z Polonią - program rozrywkowy (powt.) RTL 7 06.00 Miłość i dyplomacja - serial obyczajowy, Holandia 1993, wyk. Anne Curry, Allan Royal, Rene Frank, Renske van der Zee (25 min) 06.25 Perła - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Leonardo Garcia, Andres Garcia Jr, Gabriella Hassel (45 min) 07.10 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) 07.55 Z ust do ust - serial dla młodzieży, Australia, wyk. Martin Henderson, Mick Innes, Alan Lovell, Jessica Napier (25 min) 08.20 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Dragon Ball, Rycerze Zodiaku - filmy animowane 09.05 Moje drugie ja - serial SF, USA 1988, wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Derek McGrath, Wanda Cannon, Marsha Moreau (25 min) 09.30 Zagubiony w czasie - serial SF, USA 1989, wyk. Scott Bakula, Dean Stockwell, Jennifer Runyon, Christian Van Dorn (50 min) 10.20 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1996, wyk. Erdogan Atalay, Johannes Brandrup, Uwe Buschken, Almut Eggert (50 min) 11.10 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) 11.55 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Lucia Mendez, Omar Fierro, Marco Munoz, Karen Senties (45 min) 12.40 Teleshopping 13.15 Perła - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Leonardo Garcia, Andres Garcia Jr, Gabriella Hassel (45 min) 14.00 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Sergio Basanez, Claudia Islals, Sergio Klainer (45 min) 14.45 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Dragon Ball, Rycerze Zodiaku, Woody Woodpecker - filmy animowane 15.50 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial dla młodzieży, Kanada 1992, wyk. Jason Alisharan, Rachel Blanchard, Ross Hull, Nathaniel Moreau (25 min) 16.20 Zagubiony w czasie - serial SF, USA 1989, wyk. Scott Bakula, Dean Stockwell, Jennifer Runyon, Christian Van Dorn (50 min) 17.10 MANTIS - serial SF, USA 1994, wyk. Carl Lumbly, Brion James, Ken Mars, Cordelia Gonzales (45 min) 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial SF, USA 1988, wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Derek McGrath, Wanda Cannon, Marsha Moreau (25 min) 20.00 W imię ojca (In the Name of the Father) - dramat sensacyjny, Irlandia/W. Brytania/USA 1993, reż. Jim Sheridian, wyk. Daniel Day-Lewis, Pete Postlethwaite, Emma Thompson, John Lynch (127 min) 22.20 Medicopter 117 - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1997, wyk. Anja Freese, Rainer Grenkowitz, Wolfgang Krewe, Serge Falck (50 min) 23.15 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 23.30 Sexplozja - magazyn tylko dla dorosłych 23.45 Ciemnia (The Dark Room) - film sensacyjny, USA 1982, reż. Paul Harmon, wyk. Svet Kovich, Alan Cassell, Anna Jamieson (95 min) 01.25 Amerykański horror - seria sensacyjny, USA 1995, wyk. Gary Cole, Lucas Black, Jake Weber, Paige Turco, Brenda Bakke (45 min) 02.10 Klaun - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1998, wyk. Sven Martinek, Diana Frank, Volkmar Kleinert, Thomas Anzenhofer (45 min) 03.00 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, wyk. Malik Yoba, Michael DeLorenzo, Patty D'Arbanville Quinn, Lauren Velez (45 min) 03.40 Ciemnia (The Dark Room) - film sensacyjny, USA 1982, reż. Paul Harmon, wyk. Svet Kovich, Alan Cassell, Anna Jamieson (95 min) (powt.) 05.15 Lano i Woodley - serial komediowy, W. Brytania 1997, wyk. Colin Lane, Frank Wood (30 min) Polsat 2 06.00 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 07.00 Soundtrack - program muzyczny 07.30 Dżana - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market 08.30 Tajemniczy ogród (15) - serial animowany, Japonia 1994 09.00 Piłka w grze (Shoot!) (42) - serial animowany, Japonia 1993 09.30 Super Stories (15) - serial animowany 10.00 Skrzydła (Wings) (90) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Tim Daly, Steven Weber, Crystal Bernard, Thomas Haden Church (25 min) (powt.) 10.30 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (14) (nowa seria) - serial przygodowy, USA 1994, wyk. David Hasselhoff, Pamela Anderson, Alexandra Paul, Jeremy Jackson (45 min) (powt.) 11.30 Dziedziczna nienawiść (Rei Do Gado) (15) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, reż. Luiz Fernando Carvalho, wyk. Antonio Fagundes, Gloria Pires, Patricia Pillar, Leticia Spiller (50 min) 12.30 Prawo do miłości (147) - telenowela, Brazylia1987, reż. Jayne Monjardin/Jose Carlos Pieri, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (25 min) (powt.) 13.00 Tajemnice piasków (147) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, reż. Wolf Maia/Ignacio Coqueiro/Carlos Magalhaes, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (25 min) (powt.) 13.30 Afficionado - program muzyczny 14.00 Szok blok - magazyn muzyczny 14.30 Na topie - program muzyczny 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Prawo do miłości (148) - telenowela, Brazylia 1987, reż. Jayne Monjardin/Jose Carlos Pieri, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (25 min) 16.30 Tajemnice piasków (148) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, reż. Wolf Maia/Ignacio Coqueiro/Carlos Magalhaes, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (25 min) 17.05 Informacje 17.15 Tajemniczy ogród (16) - serial animowany, Japonia 1994 17.40 Garfield (Garfield & Friends) (45) - serial animowany, USA 1988-92 18.05 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (15) (nowa seria) - serial przygodowy, USA 1994, wyk. David Hasselhoff, Pamela Anderson, Alexandra Paul, Jeremy Jackson (45 min) 19.00 Piosenka na życzenie 20.00 Biznes tydzień 20.15 Jednostka 'Delta' (Copernicus Code) (3/13) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1999, reż. Thorsten Näter, wyk. Diego Wallraff, Stephen Benson, Stefanie Schmid, Peer Jäger (50 min) 21.05 Ochrona absolutna (Total Security) (3/13) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Steven Bochco, wyk. James Remar, James Belushi, Debrah Farentino, Tracey Needham (45 min) 22.00 Przybysz (The Visitor) (3) - serial SF, USA 1997, wyk. John Corbett, Steve Railsback, Grand L. Bush, Leon Rippy (50 min) 22.55 Port lotniczy (Airport) - film katastroficzny, USA 1970, reż. George Seaton, wyk. Burt Lancaster, Dean Martin, George Kennedy, Helen Hayes (130 min) 01.15 Highshool - komedia erotyczna, USA 1987, reż. Chuck Vincent, wyk. Louie Bonanno, Jim Abele, Tracey Adams, Alan Fisler (90 min) 02.55 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 03.55 Piosenka na życzenie 04.55 Pożegnanie HBO 06.25 Mroczny sekret (Darkness Falls) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Gerry Lively, wyk. Sherilyn Fenn, Ray Winstone, Tim Dutton (87 min) 07.55 Białe wilki 2 (White Wolves 2) - film przygodowy, W. Brytania 1994, reż. Terence H. Winkless, wyk. Elizabeth Berkley, Ele Keats, Jeremy London, Corin Nemec (83 min) 09.25 Uwodzicielki Hollywood: Uma Thurman - magazyn filmowy 09.50 Klub tajnych agentów - film przygodowy, USA 1996, wyk. Hulk Hogan, Matthew McCurley (85 min) 11.25 Trójka zakładników (Three Fugitives) - komedia, USA 1989, reż. Francis Veber, wyk. Nick Nolte, Martin Short, James Earl Jones, Sarah Rowland Doroff (93 min) 13.05 Noc Bożego Narodzenia (Ebenezer) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1997, reż. Ken Jubenville, wyk. Jack Palance, Rick Schroder, Amy Locane, Albert Schultz (93 min) 14.40 Pierścień księżnej Anny - film przygodowy, Polska 1970, reż. Maria Kaniewska, wyk. Jerzy Matałowski, Krzysztof Stroiński, Piotruś Sot, Wiesława Kwaśniewska (100 min) 16.25 Nic do stracenia (Nothing to Lose) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Steve Oedekerk, wyk. Martin Lawrence, Tim Robbins, John C McGinley, Giancarlo Esposito (94 min) 18.05 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 18.30 Pustynna burza (Desert Thunder) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Jim Wynorski, wyk. Tim Abell, Daniel Baldwin, Marc Casabani, Stevie Johnson (82 min) 20.00 Przełamując ciszę (Lima) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Menahem Golan, wyk. Julie St. Claire, Christopher Atkins, Darren Foy, Joe Lara (89 min) 21.40 HBO Na Stojaka (19) - program rozrywkowy 22.20 Rodzina Soprano (The Sopranos) (3) - serial kryminalny, USA 1998, wyk. James Gandolfini, Lorraine Bracco, Edie Falco, Jamie-Lynn Stigle (60 min) 23.25 Intymne spotkania - serial erotyczny, USA 1998 00.00 Nic do stracenia (Nothing to Lose) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Steve Oedekerk, wyk. Martin Lawrence, Tim Robbins, John C McGinley, Giancarlo Esposito (94 min) 01.40 Teoria spisku (Conspiracy Theory) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Richard Donner, wyk. Mel Gibson, Julia Roberts, Patrick Stewart (129 min) 03.55 Na Srebrnym Globie (2) - film SF, Polska 1989, reż. Andrzej Żuławski, wyk. Andrzej Seweryn, Jerzy Trela, Iwona Bielska, Jerzy Grałek (98 min) 05.00 Kangury rude: Podzielona pustynia - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania Wizja Jeden 07.00 Sąsiedzi (Neighbours) - telenowela, Australia 1986, wyk. Kylie Minogue, Jason Donovan, Peter O'Brien, Annie Jones (30 min) 07.30 Drogie świętoszki (Hollyoaks) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Jenny Tammn, wyk. Jeremy Edwards, Shebah Ronay, Dannielle Brent, Mark Arends (30 min) 08.00 W naszym kręgu (The Breakers) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 1998, reż. Viktors Ritelis, wyk. James Stewart, Helen O'Connor, Julie Haseler, Simone Robertson (25 min) 08.30 W naszej rodzinie (Family Affairs) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt., reż. Peter Rose, wyk. Ian Cullen, Liz Crowther, David Easter, Miles Petit (30 min) 09.00 Kilroy - talk show 10.00 Samotny kucharz - program rozrywkowy 10.30 Sekrety kuchni Bonnie Stern - program kulinarny 11.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 12.00 Wszystkie moje dzieci (All My Children) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Christopher Goutman, wyk. Julia Bavr, Michael Nader, Michael Knight, Kelly Ripa (50 min) 13.00 Nowożeńcy (Newlyweds) - serial komediowy, Australia 1993, wyk. Annie Jones, Christopher Gabardi, Sandy Gore, Cathy Godbold (30 min) 13.30 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 14.00 Inny świat (Another World) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996, wyk. Morgan Freeman, Ray Liotta, Ving Rhames, Eric Roberts (50 min) 15.00 W naszym kręgu (The Breakers) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 1998, reż. Viktors Ritelis, wyk. James Stewart, Helen O'Connor, Julie Haseler, Simone Robertson (25 min) 15.30 Sąsiedzi (Neighbours) - telenowela, Australia 1986, wyk. Kylie Minogue, Jason Donovan, Peter O'Brien, Annie Jones (30 min) 16.00 St Tropez (Saint Tropez) - serial dla młodzieży, Francja, wyk. Adeline Blondieau, Benedicte Delmas, Romeo Sarfati, Frederic Deban (60 min) 17.00 Drogie świętoszki (Hollyoaks) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Jenny Tammn, wyk. Jeremy Edwards, Shebah Ronay, Dannielle Brent, Mark Arends (30 min) 17.30 W naszej rodzinie (Family Affairs) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt., reż. Peter Rose, wyk. Ian Cullen, Liz Crowther, David Easter, Miles Petit (30 min) 18.00 Reporterzy mody - magazyn poradnikowy 18.30 Faceci do zadań specjalnych - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Słońce Miami (Miami Sands) - telenowela, USA 1998, reż. Andrei Zinca, wyk. Jennifer Bini-Taylor, James Hyde, Jackson Rose (60 min) 20.00 Strefa komedii: Zdrówko (Cheers) - serial komediowy, USA 1982, wyk. Ted Danson, Rhea Perlman, George Wendt, John Ratzenberger (30 min) 20.30 Strefa komedii: Zdrówko (Cheers) - serial komediowy, USA 1982, wyk. Ted Danson, Rhea Perlman, George Wendt, John Ratzenberger (30 min) 21.00 John Lithgow nominowany do Złotego Globu: Trzecia planeta od Słońca (3rd Rock from the Sun) - serial komediowy, USA 1995, reż. Terry Hughes, wyk. John Lithgow, Kristen Johnston, Jane Curtin, French Stewart (30 min) 21.30 Sarah Jessica Parker nominowana do Złotego Globu: Seks w wielkim mieście (Sex and the City) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Susan Seidelman, wyk. Sarah Jessica Parker, Kim Cattrall, Kristin Davis, Cynthia Nixon (30 min) 22.00 Blokersi (The PJs) - serial animowany dla dorosłych, USA 1999 22.30 Komedie Hale'a i Pace'a - program rozrywkowy 23.00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 00.00 Zaćmienie (The Blackout) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Abel Ferrara, wyk. Matthew Modine, Beatrice Dalle, Claudia Schiffer, Dennis Hopper (94 min) 01.50 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 02.50 Szpital Wszystkich Świętych (All Saints) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1998, wyk. Georgie Parker, Jeremy Cumpston, Martin Lynes, Judith McGrath (60 min) 03.50 Spotkanie na Atlantyku - film obyczajowy, Polska 1980, reż. Jerzy Kawalerowicz, wyk. Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska, Małgorzata Niemirska, Ignacy Gogolewski, Marek Walczewski (100 min) Polonia 1 05.30 Top Shop 07.40 Przyjaciele - serial animowany 08.15 Top Shop 12.15 Zbuntowana - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Blas De Filippis, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Riccardo Darin 13.15 Top Shop 17.55 Przysmaki życia - talk show 18.55 Zbuntowana - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Blas De Filippis, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Riccardo Darin 20.00 Top Shop 21.15 Stellina - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Diana Alvarez, wyk. Andrea Del Boca, Riccardo Darin 22.20 Top Shop 22.50 Studio sport: Koszykówka 00.40 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny